Lakeside
by Kaybee
Summary: Lorelai watches someone swim at the lake. One part.


Title-Lakeside

Author-Kaybee

Rating-PG

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

Summary-Lorelai watches someone swim at the lake. One part.

As she settled herself into the grass by the lake, Lorelai wondered why she hadn't come here more often. She gazed into the water, and found herself calmed by it. It rippled and moved in a tranquil manner. A breeze hit her then, sending her whole body into a feeling of complete comfort.

It was then that she saw him. He resurfaced, his hair soaked, and the hair on his chest patted down from the water. He ran his hands through his hair, and Lorelai found herself compelled to watch him. Then, he was underwater again, his legs moving in and then out, like a frog. He was at the other side of the lake in no time, and Lorelai watched him propel himself up and onto the side, sitting so that his legs dangled in the water.

Lorelai inched closer, until she was only a few feet away. He seemed oblivious to his surroundings, unaware that she was watching him. When he turned to his side to lie down, Lorelai gasped. It was Luke. She had been ogling Luke. She bit her lip then, shocked that she had been staring at him that way, like she wanted him.

He still seemed to have no idea that anyone was there. He was on his back, staring up at the sky, his arms behind his head. Lorelai wondered whether she should approach him, but then decided against it. He seemed like he wanted to be alone. He lay like that for awhile, and she just observed him. He seemed so content, so peaceful. She had never really seen him like that.

He was up, then, staring down into the water. Lorelai held back a gasp as she let her gaze travel up and down his body, taking in his hard abs, and his biceps, oh, god, his biceps. And, then, when he walked over to the other side of the lake, Lorelai was treated to a nice view of his behind. His swimming trunks clung to his bottom half, nearly sliding down his waist. There was something on his right bicep, she noticed. Some sort of drawing. When he moved his arm, Lorelai was shocked to discover that it was a tattoo. Since when did Luke have a tattoo? Had he always had one? Then again, how would she have known? He was always covered up in that stupid flannel.

Never in a million years would Lorelai have imagined that underneath all that flannel, there was this body. This amazing body, this body that she so wanted to touch, and run her hands all over. God, he was so well built. And, god, did she want to touch him. So badly. Why the hell had she never noticed his body before? _That's it,_ she decided. _It's time for Luke to start wearing wifebeaters. Or no shirt. Or, nothing. Naked could work too. No, not Naked Luke! Why am I thinking about Naked Luke? This man makes my food and my coffee everyday! He's grumpy, he's Luke, and I'm not supposed to be feeling like I want to jump him!_

He was still quite far away from her. Part of her wanted to approach him, so she could see him, up close, maybe trace a finger down his bicep-no. She couldn't. This was Luke. How could she be having these thoughts about him? So, she watched. He dove into the lake, resurfacing only after he had swam over to the other side. When he got out of the water, his breathing was heavy, his chest moved with every breath he took. Water trickled down his face, down his abs, down his legs. Then, he sat. His arms behind him, palms flat on the ground, his legs straight out, his head back, his eyes closed.

It was then that Lorelai decided to go up to him. She wanted to sit next to him, wanted to be close to him.

So, she got up, brushed the dirt off of her, and quietly sat next to him.

He didn't say anything for awhile, until she broke the silence.

"So, I didn't know you swam out here."

"Yeah," he replied, "I do."

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"I love it," he responded, turning to face her.

She tried not to stare at his abs, she really did, but it was too hard.

"How long have you been here?" he asked then, a tone of amusement in his voice.

"Oh, um, not long," she lied. "You?"

"A half hour, I think."

"I've never swam out here."

"You should. I don't know, there's just something about it. It's…relaxing. Makes you forget about everything that's going on."

There was something in his voice. It was calm, soft. Lorelai felt chills when he spoke again.

"I used to come out here when I was younger."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Especially when my dad was sick."

"Oh, Luke."

"It's nice to come here when things are happening, things that I don't want to think about."

She took his hand in hers, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. Then, she realized why he was here. Rachel had left the day before. She squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'll be ok."

She saw the look in his eyes and felt her heart break for him. Figuring it was time to lighten the mood, she pointed to his tattoo, laughing. "Since when do you have a tattoo?"

He blushed. "Since I was about eighteen."

"Really? Why'd you get it?"

Shrugging, he replied, "I don't know. Just felt like it, I guess. It's stupid."

She shook her head violently. "No, it's-" _ Incredibly hot! _"Cool. Not something I'd ever think you would have, though."

He smiled at that. "I don't know."

Then, Lorelai was running her thumb over the tattoo, and feeling his bicep in the process. He looked at her then, his mouth curving up into a grin. Lorelai blushed, instantly removing her hand. "So, um, do you wanna head back?"

"Yeah. Sure. Let me just grab my shirt."

_No, please don't. _ "Um, sure." She watched him dry himself off, and put his shirt on. "So, I guess Luke Danes has a bad boy side to him, doesn't he?" teased Lorelai.

"Geez. I knew you were going to mock me about it."

"Does Patty know? Cause, if not, then I'm sure she'd love to-"

"Don't you dare."

"You're going to have women all over you."

"Why?"

"Because tattoos are hot," Lorelai responded, as if he was an idiot for not knowing that.

"They're hot, huh?" he grinned.

"Um, I mean, you know, because women tend to find tattoos hot, I mean, because-"

"So, what, does that mean that I'm hot?"

"What?" Lorelai blushed profusely. "Um, I, well-"

Luke just laughed.

"Don't you have to get back to the diner? Let's go!" Lorelai said, walking fast.

Luke fell in step beside her, smiling.


End file.
